Time of Dying
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: I knew I could always be there for my Rurippe...but...death could've taken her away.


**Me: It's a little cheesy, but I felt like doing a oneshot like this.**

**Fei: Aie-ya-ya! It took you long enough!**

**Me: ...**

**Yukino: SylphWindDancer does not own anything or have to do with Three Days Grace's song; which is Time of Dying. She does also not own anything of Gatekeepers.**

**Fei: You need to talk more emotionally, Yukino!**

**Yukino: ...**

**---**

_**My Time of Dying**_

"Oh, Shun...Shun, I...I love you. So please...please...DON'T DIE!!!!"

I heard Rurippe calling me, but yet, I couldn't get myself to wake up. My childhood sweetheart...my Rurippe...Ikusawa...

_**On the ground I lay**_

_**Motionless in pain**_

_**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**_

I didn't want this to be true. I love my Rurippe, and I want to wake up for her. In a while, I heard sirens and Rurippe's voice.

"Please, Shun...I love you...don't die...I love you too much...I cann't live without you. Shun...Shun..."

I felt a warm hand on my chest.

_**Did I fall asleep?**_

_**Is this all a dream?**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**I'm living a nightmare...**_

_**I will not die**_

_**(I will not die)**_

_**I will survive...**_

_**I will not die**_

Ruriko's PoV

Shun. His name continued running through my head. I felt a knot in my throat and a grasp on my heart. I couldn't allow him to die. I gave him so much of my Light of Life, but he still didn't wake up.

Was I too late to save him?

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive when you're beside me**_

I don't know what I would do if he were to die.

---Time Lapse---

_**I will not die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying...**_

Shun's PoV

My eyes...where am I? I opened up my eyes and looked around. A hospital room. I then remembered. Rurippe was with me in the ambulance...and...oh, my God...how long have I been asleep?! Where's Rurippe?!

_**On this bed I lay**_

_**Losing everything**_

_**I can see my life passing me by**_

_**Was it all too much?**_

_**Or just not enough?**_

"Please, sir! You can't go outside yet! You just woke up from a coma! I can't allow you!"

I ignored the nurse up to that point. I turned to her, "How long have I been out?"

There was a hesitation from her.

"Where. Is. Rurippe?"

_**Wake me up**_

_**I'm living a nightmare...**_

_**I will not die**_

_**(I will not die)**_

_**I will survive...**_

_**I will not die**_

Ruriko's PoV

"Yeah, come on, Ruriko! In this case, the Princess always has to give the Prince a kiss to wake up from his dreadful sleep!" Kaoru encouraged.

"But...isn't it the other way around?" Fei blinked.

"We can turn it around..."

Specks pushed an alarm clock towards us, and he beamed, "Time to wake Captain Shun up with my new invention-!"

"It's just a giant alarm clock." I didn't mean to do that, but I squashed his giant ego.

I turned back to the sky.

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive when you're beside me**_

Regular PoV

Shun went against the nurse's hold. He would've flashed his badge, but he didn't know where it was momentarily. "Please, let me go...I have to find Rurippe!"

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Ruriko Ikusawa!"

_**I will not die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying...**_

Shun's legs felt weak. He must've been asleep awhile, huh? He chuckeld weakly, then demanded, "Let me go!"

"I can't! Sir, as a nurse, I can't let you! You still need to rest!"

Shun collasped, falling toward the floor.

_**I will not die**_

_**"DON'T DIE!!!!"**_

_My Rurippe...I'll find you. I won't rest until I do. Even if my body gives up, my soul never will._

_**I feel alive when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying...**_

"...honestly!" Ruriko laughed, finishing her sentence. When she turned, she met eyes and the face of her lover.

_Shun?!_

_Rurippe?!_

The two fell forward, their lips eventually locking.

_**I will not die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**I will not die when you're beside me**_

The others behind the two began cheering and clapping. Well, except for Bancho...he just sobbed.

The two broke away, and Ruriko's face was flushed. Shun's eyes were wide. He began flustering, "I'm sorry, Rurippe! I didn't mean to-"

Ruriko grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward her again, kissing him again.

_**I will not die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying...**_

"Shun, I'll love you forever."

"I will love you longer, Rurippe."

---

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
